A Skyward Story: Rivals in Skyloft
by SunlightShrine
Summary: Rated T for safety, these are the happenings between Link and Groose before the events of Skyward Sword.


**Author's Note: **

**So... I'm having a terrible case of writers block on my other stories. x3 DEEEERRRP. **

**I figured a bit of writing a little somethin' different might help out with this rust. xp **

**This was inspired by a pic I saw while surfing google, I think it was from Pinintrest but I'm not sure... I need to find out because it was awesome :D**

**My life is also trying to boil me alive right now sooo... that kinda sucks too. **

**I just have to keep smiling :)**

**So without further ado, here's the story. :D**

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of another day in Skyloft, the sun pushing up through the endless field of clouds.<p>

Link was fast asleep in his room. It was the weekend, and Link always slept in on the weekends. The work of the week was always taxing.

Zelda, his best friend since childhood was wide awake and busy in the room just above his. She was carving a heart out of a hunk of wood at her desk. An envelope sealed with a heart sticker laid near her, containing words of affection from her heart.

She set the almost-finished heart down and stared at the letter, drumming her fingers nervously. Then took a blank sheet of paper and began writing.

Back downstairs, Groose was in front of the mirror gelling that pompadour of his that he's rather proud of. The well-known bully had a mission in mind, getting Zelda's attention. An agenda that's on his mind every day.

* * *

><p>Once the light became brighter outside, Zelda got dressed and left her room as quietly as possible with her freshly-written note in hand. She trotted downstairs and to the door of Link's room.<p>

After looking around and confirming she was alone, she crouched to the ground and slipped the note under his door.

"I hope you notice, sleepyhead." She whispered to the door, then ran outside the academy.

Although she tries not to show it, she's in love with him. She would do anything at all if it meant she could be with him forever.

But she refrains from wearing her heart on her sleeve, in an effort to protect him.

It's more than obvious that Groose has a huge crush on her, so it's not hard to tell why he's always so mean to Link. She was afraid that if she let her feelings known, he would act even worse.

But there was no way she could, or would for that matter, keep this a secret from everybody forever. She would have to let him know eventually.

An idea came to mind, "The wing ceremony is going to be this week, I'll tell him then." She remembered the sailcloth she had made for the occasion, the one she wore on her shoulders, the one the winner would receive.

Zelda pulled it into her hands, _"I put so much work into this... and I was thinking about Link the whole time. I'm so worried since he hasn't been practicing as much as the others..."_ She gripped the cloth tightly.

"He can win this... he'd better."

* * *

><p>When Link awoke, He sat up slowly and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Then stretched his arms. He stood carefully and reached for the window next to his bed and propped it open.<p>

The sun beamed its rays directly in his eyes, blinding him. The sudden bright light caused him to step back, and when he did he stepped on something slick. His foot jerked out from under him and his back hit the floor roughly.

A piece of paper fell on his face.

Noticing handwriting, he strained to get up. Which was harder than the first time because now his back was sore.

Once he did, he was able to read the writing,

_Hey sleepyhead, when you finally wake up, meet me at our bench._

_You didn't forget our plans for today did you?_

_Don't worry, I'll always wait for you._

_Zelda :)_

He smiled at the note, then put it down and got dressed. He quickly ran his fingers through his messy, dark blonde hair before leaving his room. He couldn't quite remember what he and Zelda planned today, but he was happy hanging out with his best friend anyway.

In all honesty, he did like her more than that 'best friend' way. He could say that he loved her. But she was so hard to read sometimes that he could never be sure that she felt the same way. So he always tried to hide it.

At least she'll always be his best friend.

* * *

><p>"Today's the day gentlemen!" Groose stated to Cawlin and Stritch as they strolled through town.<p>

"You bet!" Cawlin boasted.

"Der her her." Stirtch laughed, "It sure is Groose, der her her." He paused, "What's happening again?"

Groose's head dropped in disappointment, along with his pompador. Realizing he needed to keep his composure he looked back up and groomed his hair, "Zelda's lucky day of course!" He couldn't help but grin, "She's going to get the surprise of her life."

Cawlin was also curious, "So what are you going to do Groose?"

"I'm going to take Zelda on a date!" He giggled exictingly, "Oh this is going to be great! We'll spend the whole day together... then at the sunset... then!"

_-Groose's imagination-_

_The beautiful Zelda rested her tired head on Groose's shoulder, not that he minded. He just giggled quietly to himself. _

_"Groose, I had so much fun today." She smiled, "Thank you for today."_

_"Aw shucks, it was no problem. Um... Zelda? I uh... have to tell you something." _

_She looked at him with those lovely eyes he loved so much._

_"Zelda... I love you so much..."_

_She reddened in response, "Oh my... Groose I'm speechless! I don't know what to say!"_

_"Say you'll go out with me." He chuckled._

_Instead, she proceeded to lean closer to his face._

_Groose felt his heart pick up speed, "She... this is it! She's going to kiss me!" He closed his eyes and prepared to return the loving gesture._

_-End-_

Cawlin and Stritch stood around, staring awkwardly at their daydreaming friend.

"Um... Groose?" Cawlin waved his hand in front of his face, when he got no response he sighed, "He's out of it again..."

Stritch found this nothing but humorous, "Der her her!" his expression became a surprised one once he turned his gaze the other way, "Uh... Cawlin look."

"What?" Cawlin expressed the same once he noticed, "Groose check it out!"

Groose was still in la-la land.

"GROOSE!" They both shouted at him.

He was very angry, "What do you guys want!? You ruined my perfect daydream! Me and Zelda were about to start kissin'!"

His two friends gave a 'really?' look and pointed. Groose looked... then looked irate. In the distance, Link and Zelda were sitting on a bench chatting and laughing. The same bench they were on in his fantasy.

His hands tightened into fists, "I'm... fed up... with that dope flaunting his friendship with Zelda! Why him!? What could he possibly have that I don't! I mean... look at me!"

"So what do we do Groose?" Cawlin inquired, "Shall we spoil their day?"

"No... wait. I have a better idea."

* * *

><p>After a whole day of hanging out with his best friend, Link began a long and slow walk back to his room in the Knight Academy. He stretched his arms over his head, his mind setting as the sun was.<p>

As he put his hand on the handle of the front door and started to open it, he was grabbed by his shoulders and dragged into the shade of the underpass without even realizing what got him.

When his back got slammed against the brick wall, he faced his attacker. It was Groose, accompanied by his flunkies. Link tried to do a defensive maneuver that he had done before in a situation like this, but Groose was not as dumb as he lets on.

"Oh no, that's not gonna help you this time!" He stated in a low tone, "You know, if Zelda were to notice me she'd realize what she's missing out on! But she hasn't notice me yet!" He hit the wall with Link again, "And why is that?"

"Because... she doesn't like you?" Link muttered.

Cawlin and Stritch had that 'ooooh' look.

Groose threw Link to the ground, and quickly picked him up again, "No you idiot! Because YOU are always bothering her! You always take time from her and you never want to leave her alone!"

Link thrashed in his arms.

"Well I've got some news for you pal. You and Zelda may go way back, but you're not getting ANYWHERE with her. Because do you know who's going to be the winner of the Wing Ceremony and get some special alone time with her?" He leaned closer, "That's right, it's me. And face it, without her, you're nothing!"

Link turned his head away, "Have you ever heard of toothpaste and mouthwash? You need them bad..."

If he looked angry before, he's definitely even more so now.

"I hope you have good pain remedies!" He raised his clenched fist.

His buddies egged him on, "Beat him up Groose!"

Link put his hands up to ward off the incoming blow.

Groose's large fist plowed right through his defense and struck his face hard. Link went tumbling to the ground before he could start feeling the pain. He didn't realize where he was hit at first, until the area beneath his eye and just above his cheek started throbbing. Link faced the ground, away from his attacker and covered his wounded eye.

"STOP! STOP!" A familiar voice demanded. Last years graduate, a young man named Pipit rushed right in the middle of the scene. He grabbed Groose by the shirt and pushed him away from Link. Fledge promptly crouched by Link's side, both of them watching Groose struggle against Pipit. Cawlin and Stritch looked shocked.

"What's wrong with you Groose!? Is this how knights behave!?" Pipit scolded fiercely.

He didn't say anything, instead he just had a look with a mixture of anger and disappointment at getting caught.

"Are you okay Link?" Fledge asked timidly, "Oh... that looks like it hurts..."

It was just then that Link actually started feeling the pain, "nngh..."

"We were just playing around!" Cawlin spoke up from the side, "Right Stritch?" Stritch nodded nervously.

"Y-yeah! That's all this is..." Groose said insincerely.

"Don't lie Groose, I saw you punch him!"

The two young men argued, and Fledge helped Link to his feet and they retreated inside the building, away from the drama.

"I think you'd better put some ice on that."

"Good idea." Link nodded, "I better get some from the fridge. There was a refill this morning right?"

Link trotted to the kitchen entrance, and bumped into someone going around the corner.

"Oh geez, I'm sorry."

It was Karane, an upperclassman at the academy. Her face expressed shock after seeing Link, "Oh my gosh Link, what happened to your eye?"

"I got in a fight with Groose, it got a little out of hand."

She got angry, "What!? That's crazy! Where is he now?"

"He's outside answering to Pipit." He replied almost impishly.

"Oh... I see. I'm sure Pipit will put him is his place." Karane started blushing, "So where are they? It would be bad if it got out of control."

Fledge answered from the hall, "It looks like they're still out there."

Karane hurried to a nearby window then went outside upon noticing their shadows thrashing on the walls.

"I hope she's going to be okay." Fledge worried, "Groose can be really scary...

Link paused, "I'm sure she'll be fine."


End file.
